An assay has been designed using Daudi cells which allows comparing antiproliferative and antiviral activities of IFNs in one assay.Conditions from AV/MTT assay were applied for treatment of Daudi cells to identify genes responsible for the AV properties of IFNs using a gene expression microarray and QRT-PCR approach. There are 36 genes that are common and significantly different between an IFN concentration leading to AV protection versus a concentration not causing AV protection. Seven genes out of that total number have been reported as associated with AV activity. The connection between the remaining upregulated genes and IFN AV activity is under investigation.